Beautiful Ivy: A Koshi Fanfiction
by vkorzan
Summary: This is a Lemon one shot. It's filled with lots and lots of fluff, lemon/lime and lovey-doveyness! If you do not like lemon don't read. Any kind of criticism is accepted, even if you're just having a bad day and want to hate on it, leave a comment. I do not own the characters or Haikyu, just the very lovely Ivy. I wrote this for a friend of mine, Rajla, I hope you like it, Enjoy!


"Hey! Suga, we're all going out to celebrate tonight at the new restaurant!" I looked back at Tanaka who was panting heavily from the back of the court. We were just coming back from a training match from Seijo, we won 2x0 for the first time ever and we were ecstatic. We had never won with such an advantage, but of course it was all for a good cause. At the beginning of the match Hinata began bickering with Oikawa because he called him shorty, long story short, he ended up betting that if we lost, they got to steal Ivy for the night, without hers or anyone's consent. Ivy is an all around player in our team, her father is a very rich man who apparently bent the rules for volleyball so she could only play men's volleyball to try to get her to stop playing for good, but that did not discourage her. We ended up figuring out about Hinata's bet, and Ivy got desperate. In the end we were so concentrated on not losing her that we won almost easily.

"Alright I'll be there!" I called out. I walked to Ivy's side, she turned and gave me a warming smile.

"Are you going too Ivy?" I asked her, I was worried that she didn't want to go because of all that happened tonight.

" Of course I'm going! I wouldn't miss being with you guys for the world." She said. Her happiness was contagious, she always left me in a good mood. And that's why I love her. Ever since she came to Karasno she captured mine and everybody's hearts, and not in the friendship kind of way. The fact she was so oblivious was downright adorable.

"Come on, lets go home and change so we can go." I said to her slowly taking her hand.

"Okay." She smiled and took my hand, and we started walking. We got out of the gym and started chatting.

"Anymore love letters in your locker?" I asked playfully.

"I don't know, I stopped using it after awhile because they bothered me." She answered.

"That makes me a little happy." I said. I felt her curious gaze on me so I continued.

"I always got so jealous when I saw you open up you locker and the letters fall out, because I felt like I never had a chance."

I looked at her in the eye, she was filled with confusion, she never understood anything about love, or having a relationship because her parents were sure to 'keep her mind as innocent' as they could, they thought a girl like her shouldn't learn these things at such a young age. Young age my ass, she is sixteen for crying out loud and never knew what it was like to kiss a man, nor have a relationship, worse than that she never knew love.

"Suga-san?" She called, I could hear her saddened voice, and it shattered my heart. I turned to look at her and she had a sad smile on her face.

" No matter how many love letters, proposals or chocolates I get, no one compares to you. Suga-san, when you said that I felt my chest constrict, and my heart started to hurt. Don't you understand? You are the most important person to me out of all of those people, I think I-I…" Her voice is shaky and it starts to crack, she was about to cry. I try to comfort her by putting my arm around her, but she pushes me away.

" N-no, Suga-san, I have to say this, or else I'll explode." A tear makes its way down her cheek.

" I think I love you." Her voice was small but bold. I couldn't believe what I just heard. She was facing me and her eyes were red and big, full of fear of the unknown. I couldn't help but laugh, I was so relieved, I never thought that this angel would fall in love with someone like me. I stop walking and so does she. Her head hangs low, staring at the ground with her irresistible eyes.

"You don't know how happy you have just made me right now." Her head rises to meet my eyes, several tears drop from her eyes, and I couldn't resist not kissing the tears away. I bend down slightly and very softly kiss the tears from her face, while I continue to kiss them away I slowly rap my arms around the small of her back, then I stand straight and hug her tightly and she buries her head in my neck and raps her arms tightly around them I don't care about the staring people who pass by, nor the girls who are whispering nonsense in each others ears about our public display of affection. How could I care? The love of my life is now safe and in my arms. She is now mine, as I was always hers.

"Come, lets go home Ivy." I whisper in her ear, my hot breath makes her shudder, and it's so fucking sexy how she doesn't understand why. She slowly releases me at the same time I release her, until we are face to face and I touch my forehead against hers. She smiles sweetly as I reach over and wipe away the rest of her tears. Her hand come up and cups mine that is on her cheek. I interlace our hands and bring them to our sides and we walk the rest of the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX0XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has now been a month after our confession, we still haven't kissed or any of the sort, all we do is go on dates and hold hands. For her she thinks that this is what it means to be in love, and nothing more. Honestly its killing me. I can't stop having wet dreams about her, and now every time I see her, I just want to kiss her so hard that it'll leave her breathless and wanting more. I planned for the perfect date to finally make her mine. A picnic by the river at twilight, with soft romantic music in the background, a beautiful ring that I'm going to give her that says 'My Angel' and a high class love motel that we are going to spend the night in. I have to make this perfect for her, I have to show her just how much I love her in my own special way. Today will be the happiest day of my life, and I will make it so that this is a day she'll never forget.

"Suga-san?" Her timid voice wakes me from my imagination, and I turn to face her and I almost forget about everything and take her right then and there. She is blushing and trying to conceal her long sexy legs from her blue summer dress, her perfect chest is beautifully framed by the low V cut and her spaghetti straps are revealing her gorgeous shoulders. My did she look perfect.

"Ivy, don't hide. You're beautiful." I walk up to her and she shifts her gaze to the side blushing more than she already was. I snake my hands between her arms and her waist and pull her close.

"So, beautiful" I say lightly kissing her shoulder, admiring her for all her glory, inside and out. I earn myself a sigh and a shudder, making me tense up and focus on my self control.

"Where are we going today?" She asks facing me and blushing. The pink on her cheeks makes her pale skin pop, and her red hair much more visible. I reluctantly raise my head from her shoulders.

"It's a surprise." I say looking in her eyes. They showed excitement, love and nervousness. She gave me an innocent pout that made me want to lick and taste her all over. I smile and let her go, she takes my hand interlacing our fingers and we walk out the door. Its about six p.m. and the summer sun is starting to set. And as we walk I can't stop myself from staring at her. The sun makes her hair look like its on fire, also makes me want to fuck her little brains out and make her cum over and over again. But that 's for another time. I know I'm moving fast, but honestly I can't wait anymore, I want to show her every form of love there is, but only if she's ready . Before I realize it we're at the river side, the sun is now low in the sky making the river a orange-ish color, I timed this perfectly.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" She asks. I look over and see just how touched she is that I brought her here. I'm so happy she likes this place, now we can finally talk a bit and relax.

"Yes it is. And our spot is just ahead." I point to a place just concealed by the trees giving us the perfect view by the lake. There is a blanket on the ground, candles surrounding it and some food spread across the blanket, just nearby a small radio playing relaxing and romantic tunes. I paid my friend to set it up a couple of hours ago and make it absolutely perfect, which he did. She gasps and looks up at me, smiling happily.

"Suga-san-"

"Koshi" I interrupt her.

"We've been dating for a month now I want you to call me by my first name and nothing else, unless you want to call me sexy, then that's another story." I joke. She laughs and squeezes my hand even tighter.

"Alright then, _sexy_ " I come to a stop, do my ears deceive me? Did she actually call me sexy? I look at her with a surprised look on my face, her eyes widen and she turns away blushing fiercely.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to call you that." She stutters. I smile and take my hand under her chin and make her face me.

"I did, but I was just surprised that you would actually do it. But now I'm really happy." I say and kiss her forehead. As we reach our picnic area, the sun is just about to set. We sit down on the blanket and watch the last moments of the sun set. Ivy admired the sun, while I was admiring her. I can't wait to kiss her, to finally show her my kind of love, a kind of love that she will hopefully like too. I reach out to her and stroke my hand gently across her cheek. Her skin is so soft it makes my mouth water, and so pale I just want to fill it with love marks so everyone knows that she's mine. When the sun finally sets and twilight begins she turns to face me. Her expression is that of happiness, loving, and her eyes tell me how complete she feels with me, and this is how I know that no one has ever loved anyone as much as she does, with only one exception. Me. And I stay just like that, looking at all her features. Her red curly hair smells sweet just like the rest of her, eyes that shine like emeralds, lips that look too soft for her own good, too tasty, too perfect. She is so perfect. How can she not see it herself? And the best part is, every beautiful aspect of her on the outside is reflected with twice the intensity on the inside. So pure, innocent, too good to be true. Its almost like Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf, when the good girl meets the bad guy and she doesn't realize how bad he is until he eats her, truthfully the same thing is going to happen tonight.

My intense gazing makes her blush and turn away, feeling self-conscious about herself. I chuckle.

"Ivy, if you only saw a half of what I see you would never turn away from me again." I say in a soft tone. She looks up at me again with a light shade of pink on her cheeks, and gives me an embarrassed smile.

"I can't help it, you look at me with so much intensity I'm scared that you'll one day get tired of looking at me. Koishi-kun, there are so many women out there who can offer you so much more than I can, more beauty, more charisma, less embarrassed-"

" Your right, except for beauty and charisma." I cut her off.

" But not for me. Have you ever heard the saying 'love is blind'?" She nods her head.

"Well its absolutely true because for me you are the most beautiful woman in the world, the most charismatic girl out there-" I give her an eskimo kiss and she giggles"- I love how you get embarrassed when I gaze at you, I love knowing that I have that effect on you, that I can make you always blush and now because of you pink is and will forever be my favorite color.-" I take her hand and place it on my chest and a darker shade of pink lights up her cheeks. "-and now because of you my heart never grows cold, lonely or sad. Because I know that you'll be there to make it warm, happy and more importantly complete. This Ivy, is how much I love you."

I release her hand and stroke her cheek with my thumb. There has never been a time that I have opened up this much with anyone and not be drunk or doubtful. A single tear escapes from the corner of her eye, she closes them and molds her cheek in my palm, rubbing her face against it. She smiles and opens her eyes, her blush still lingers on her cheeks. She takes my hand and brings it to her chest, and I can't help but think dirty thoughts, she places my hand right above her heart, then takes my other one and places it over mine and I almost cry.

"I realized this when I hugged you after the day of our practice match with Seijo. It was hard for me to believe at first but the more I stayed with you, the more I began to think 'what if?' but now I'm absolutely sure. Our hearts beat together, at the same speed, at the same tempo, and God never created two souls that were more meant to be than any other creature in this entire universe. The only thing close to perfection to me was volleyball, but my how wrong I was. It was and always has been you. If people think I'm beautiful, its because you make them see me that way, if people think I'm smart, its because you talk about how smart you think I am. You make me who I am. And I wouldn't ever have it any other way. This Koshi, is how much I love you." She finishes and lets go of my hands. I cup her face with both my hands and stroke her lips with my left thumb.

"Then let me teach you a new form of showing love." I ask. She looks a bit confused but nods anyways. I smile even more than I was before and lean towards her, never looking away from her lips. I continue stroking her lower lip with my thumb and I can't help but salivate. Just as my lips are about to touch hers I notice just how nervous she actually is, then I feel short rapid breaths against my lips. I slightly lean back and tear my eyes off her lips and glue them on her eyes. She's extremely nervous.

"Let me tell you what to do, will that make you feel better?" I ask, controlling myself the best that I can for her sake. She nods and I feel her ease up a bit.

"First, I want you to trust me okay?-" She nods and swallows nervously."-This doesn't hurt, but if you have enough experience, like me, it feels really good and brings pleasurable pulses through your lips to the rest of your body." I explain. She relaxes in my hands.

" Close your eyes." I instruct. She obeys and closes her eyes, lips quivering and hands shaking.

"Good, now rap your arms around my neck." She puts her shaking hands on my shoulders, and I fix them taking my hands from her cheeks and grabbing her elbows, she scooches closer and lets me bring her arms around my neck, keeping the same distance between our lips as before.

"Now lick your lips." She slowly licks her upper and lower lips and I swear I almost drool at the sight.

"Perfect, now pucker your lips and then I'm going to kiss them. And the rest is up to me." I say this and she tenses up again, I see her lips pucker and her cheeks darken. I take a mental picture and engrave her face in my memory. I lean closer but never close my eyes, I need to study her reactions so I know when enough is enough for her. I experimentally brush my lips against hers and the sudden contact makes her jump. I feel myself about to lose control, her hands shake a bit more and her lips seem to try to process what happened, I have to calm her down.

"Shhhh…. Just Relax." I say in a soft and gentle tone. With that she relaxes significantly and her expression softens, I take the opportunity to softly press my lips on hers. Her lips feel so soft and taste so sweet, like cotton candy and just like that I'm addicted. I leave it like that until she completely relaxes and starts to enjoys the feeling. My hands leave her cheeks, my left hand reaches around her head, taking in her curls and stroking her hair, the right hand goes around her lower back and brings her closer to my body. I need more. I move my lips in slow gentle motions, stimulating her lips and making her shudder. Her breathing fastens and her pulse quickens, but not of nervousness, she wants more. I raise myself on my knees and pull her up to her knees. Pulling her closer until her chest comes in contact with mine, her chest is soft it's unbearable. I'm probably the only man on earth who wouldn't grope them at this point. The feeling is so intense I begin to feel my self control slowly slipping away. She begins to mimic my movements and her face shows how happy she is.

"Part your lips for me." I say breathlessly. Her eyes open just a bit, a I see how her eyes are glazed over and full of lust. The sight of her makes me hard. No girl has ever had this effect on me before. I have had my way with more girls than I can count, I was never gentle, and always selfish. But they never cared. Now she throws away all of my experience, making me feel like I've never done this before. She complies and barely parts her lips. Most men in this situation would need her to part her lips more to do what I'm about to do, but not me, experience pays. I part my lips and bring them to hers, covering her mouth with mine completely, I do the same gentle motions with my lips as I did before, she does the same. After a few moments I grow impatient and I begin licking her lower lip, showing her what I want. I slowly make my way in her mouth, exploring her everywhere. From her teeth, to the roof of her mouth, I was everywhere at once.

"Mmmh…" A small moan tells me she wants more. She didn't know what she wanted, but I did. I reach her tongue and massage it with mine. She breaths harder and pulls me closer, craving more of what I was giving her. I take her chin with my left hand and tip it upwards to make an angle that allows me to gain more access to her mouth. She entangles her fingers in my hair and massages my scalp with the tips of her fingers. I insert my tongue in her mouth again and massage hers with mine. She starts to get the hang of it and does the same.

"Ahhh…" A sound escapes her lips as we part and a string of saliva still connects our tongues. I've never been so turned on in my life, and that moan nearly broke me. She slowly opens her eyes and stares into mine, happy, daze and lit up with passion. I smile and peck her lips then lean my head on her forehead.

"You were right." She says. My brow cocks up.

"It does feel good." She finishes. Leaning in she takes my lips and kisses me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX0XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, I still have one more place to take you." I say. The double meaning makes me chuckle. But she doesn't question. I take her hand and lead her away from the picnic area.

"Koshi-kun. What's that?" I hear her ask.

"What's what?" I look around to see what she's talking about.

"Down there." She points to my pants, I look down and see my painful boner almost popping out of my pants. Well shit, how am I going to explain this? More importantly, how am I going to make it through the crowd without being called on it? And its not like it's a small one, its HUGE. Yeah, what can I say? I'm gifted.

"Oh, that… Here's the deal, I'll explain it to you when we get to where I want to take you, but for now no one else can see it. Please help?" I offer. And of course she completely understood. Man I love her. She doesn't even question, she just nods and uses her dress to cover it. I pull her close so our shoulders are touching and she takes the hem of her dress and pulls it to cover my boner. We look like dancers about to tango to be honest, but today instead of the tango we'll be doing the dance with no pants. We rush through the crowd when she begins to laugh. Come to think of it, we do look kind of stupid running like this. I can't help but start laughing to. People we bump into or rush by stare at us like we just escaped from an asylum, this just made us laugh even harder. Crossing, or should I say, running across the street, we make it to the motel that had bright pink neon lights that said 'love motel'. I can't let her see the sign, so before she notices we're here I cover her eyes. She lets go of her dress to put her hands over mine but walks in front of me to conceal my ever growing boner. We walk in and the man at the counter was one of my friends, the same one who prepared the picnic for us. He smiles at me and sways his head for me to follow him. We walk down the isles where drunk filthy rich ass men fuck expensive whores in cheap rooms that aren't really that cheap. We take an elevator to the last floor where the best room in the motel is. Lucky me, my friend got us 3 days for free, but of course I was introducing him to ALL of the girls I slept with and I have to say he is one lucky dude but not as lucky as me. We arrive at the room and its nothing but beautiful. Must I say it looks like its price, its fucking huge. My friend gives me a wink then goes back down the elevator giving us all the privacy we need and more. I uncover her eyes, her hands following my motion and I think she stops breathing.

"Ivy?" I ask. My voice sounds confident, like I just went to the moon and back. When she turns I was taken aback. Her green eyes had fire dancing in them, she was so pissed I thought her hair would catch fire.

"Ivy?" My voice was now a bit high pitched and I was stepping back in fear. I swear she is the only women who could ever turn on a guy by being pissed off when you give them the best gift ever, no wait, never mind that's just me.

"How could you? I told you don't do stupid things that cost you money! I don't need any of it." Her pissed face now looks concerned.

"I only need you." She says. Jesus Mother fucking Christ, I thought she didn't like it.

"I didn't spend any money on this place. I just exchanged favors with the dude who works here and he honestly is helping me out while he's at it." I say putting both my hands on her shoulders. Her face is now relieved and she lets out a content sigh and hugs me stuffing her face in my chest, inhaling my scent.

"This place is so beautiful I thought you would be poor by now." She laughs. The vibrations from her giggle make my cock twitch, begging for my to plunge itself in her. In all good time my friend, in all good time.

"Its nothing compared to you." I say taking her lips and passionately kissing her. I reach into my back pocket to get my ring for her, she notices what I'm doing and parts her lips from mine.

"You didn't buy me anything else did you?" She tries to make an angry face but instead makes the sexiest face on the fucking planet. My cock twitches again and I shift my pants to try to make it more bearable. I take the ring case from my pocket and present it in front of her.

" Well, I know that you think I do the stupidest things sometimes and, well, you're right. I buy these things because I want people to know that you're wearing something of mine and that you are mine." I say and open the ring case. Her hands cover her mouth and she looks like she's going to scream of joy.

"Will, you please be mine until you're old enough to get married?" I take the ring and put the case in my pocket and take her ring finger, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Yes." Her voice with pure love and emotion practically begs me to place the ring around her finger. As soon as its on she kisses me with so much passion I almost pass out. As we kiss I take the chance to gently guide her backwards into the bedroom, where I would make this beautiful girl into a woman who would be mine. We part our lips leaving a bridge of saliva still connecting us together. I sit her on the bed. I bend down face height to her.

" Ivy, please let me make love to you." I beg. Her eyes were full of confusion but willing to do everything and anything for me.

"Yes." She leans in for another kiss and I can't help but feel that I'm taking advantage of her.

"Do you know what it is to make love, Ivy?" I ask after giving her a small loving kiss. She looks up at me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"No, but I don't need to know. I trust that you know what your doing, even when I don't know what it is or how to do it, you have the patients to teach me and show me how. You lead, I follow." She says with complete confidence in her words. I chuckle. I love how she trusts me, because I would never ever do anything to hurt her and she knows that too.

"The bulge in my pants we hid earlier is my love shaft. When its visible in my pants it means that I want to make love to you-" I kneel down in front of her.-" and making love is the process where two lovers become one in body and soul. Sex which is similar to making love is where two people connect their bodies and not their souls, which can be easily confused." I try to explain in the best way I can.

"Have you ever made love before?" She asks. I take her hands and kiss them, then all her fingers.

"Not make love, you are the only woman I will ever make love to" I tell her honestly.

"But sex is something I've done a lot. Too much maybe." I chuckle. Her eyes look into mine, reading my thoughts and seeing my feelings. Letting herself go.

"I just hope my body makes you feel better then theirs." She says. I look into her eyes with seriousness.

"Just the fact its you already makes it infinitely better." I take her lips immediately and start kissing her. She replies and opens her mouth to let my tong in, I dart in her mouth and start making love to her tong. My ministrations make her moan and pull me closer to her. Without parting our lips I stand with my legs bent to reach under her and lift her bridal style. I walk around the bed and place her in the middle, forcing our lips apart. Her eyes look up at me for signs of what to do next. I got up on my knees and took off my shirt and tossed it aside. Her face turned red in seconds and she didn't dare to venture down to my bare chest. I smiled and leaned in softly kissing her lips over and over. I took her hand and slowly brought it to my chest. As soon as her fingers brushed against my skin she stopped and looked at me.

"You know that when people make love we take our clothes off right?" I ask. She didn't answer and merely turned her flaming face away.

"And you're usually supposed to look. Come on trust me." I take her hand again and firmly place it against my eight pack. She doesn't turn to face me but leaves her hand on my stomach. I take the opportunity to kiss her neck.

"Ah." A barely audible moan leaves her plump lips and she begins to feel my abs with her soft fingers.

"That's it." I say then licking her neck. Several moans leave her mouth like a melody. I crawl around her, never stopping my kisses, until her knees are on my chest and her hands are feeling my muscular arms. I reach down to my pants and unbutton my jeans. I feel her tense.

"Relax my angel." I say and place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Aren't I the one to be undressed first? Or did Naomi tell me wrong?" She asked innocently, it took me aback. I knew the school whore would get to her one day, but not this fast.

"No, that's wrong. Guys who think that are assholes, and girls who think that are either treated like toys by men or have been taught wrong." I explain. She looks up and sighs heavily, as if it were trapped. I smile and resume kissing her. While one hand is supporting me on the bed, the other is removing my pants. I swiftly kick them off the bed and place my hand on the other side of her head.

"Spread your legs a bit so I can come in." I say. She looks up nervously at me and clutches the hair on the back of my neck.

"I'm not gonna put anything in okay? I just have to get you ready." Her expression softens and she slowly and shakily parts her beautiful creamy legs.

"Oh the wonders I'm going to do to you." I whisper huskily in her ear. I earn myself a breathy moan and I know I'm turning her on, the goose bumps, heart rate, frequency of her moans, I know what I'm doing to her. I kiss my way to her jawline, crook of her neck then her collarbone.

"Ah!" She squeals from the change of course and with my hips I pry her legs further open so I can grind on her. "Ready?." I ask as I lift the bottom part of her dress just over her hips where I grab onto, she looks up at me and nods with a shy smile on her face. I bring my boner towards her panties and I make a small thrust against her and she nearly falls apart.

"Koshi… Ahhh.." She moans and brings her lips to my ear and lets out breathy moans that make me want to ravish her. Her arms are rapped around my neck, clutching my hair for dear life.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel even better." I say nibbling her ear lobe. At first she's confused but I make my intentions clear by tugging on the edge of her dress. I slowly pull the dress higher and higher, giving her time to stop me but she doesn't. I can now completely see her cute baby blue panties. To not take it too fast I don't raise it any higher than the top of her rib cage and gently grind against her sensitive flesh through her panties.

*Knock Knock*

I give her soft kisses on her tummy just above her panties and slowly make sure I kiss every single spot. I hear the mix of giggles and moans come from her.

"*Giggle* I'm ti-i-clish Koshi-kun" She says. I smile against her skin and bring my hands from her hips to her back, slightly lifting her from the bed so I can massage her back. After I kiss up to her navel I lick her small bellybutton at the same time I make small circular motions with my fingers on her back.

*Knock Knock*

" Room service" Calls someone from the door. That someone is my stupid friend Shuske. And I am not stopping anything for him.

"Mmmm… Ko-shi the d-door" She says trying to push me head off her. I lift my head and kiss the palm of her hand.

"Ivy, there is no way in hell I'm stopping right now." I say firmly whilst looking in her eyes. She understands and lets me keep going, almost begging me not to stop.

*Knock Knock*

"Fuck off!" I growl. I continue my work on her and slowly feel the wetness creep through her panties. I kiss higher and higher until I reach them hem of her dress that is covering the rest of her body. I fully stretch my arms to give us more space between each other. I'm about to ask her if I could go on when there is another knock on the door. I growl and she laughs.

"I'm not going anywhere." She says simply. From her this means 'just go and do it already'. I give her one last loving kiss and get off the bed. I jog to the door and I opened it to see a nervous Shuske in front of me.

"Oh.. I didn't realize-"

"Didn't realize my ass, now what is so important that you interrupted the best moment of my fucking life?" I ask feeling the need to punch him.

"Well, about Yuna…" I slam the door in his face before he can finish, hitting him in the nose.

"If you interrupt me again you can forget about my part of the fucking deal." I say. I run back to the bed and she's not there. Where could she have gone? I left for only a few seconds. I notice the door to the bathroom is cracked open, I walk over and open it a bit more to see what she's doing. I see steam and I hear the shower running and I barely notice the love of my life looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair and trying to make her breasts look bigger. I wanted to tell her to stop but I feel she wants and needs to do this. So I slowly open the door and make my way towards her and to my surprise she doesn't notice me. I wrap my arms around her and she gasps surprised, I smell her neck and tighten my grip around her waist.

"What are you doing?" I whisper in her ear.

"I thought I would take another bath because I'm all sticky between my legs thank you very much." She says whilst tightening her grasp around my arms.

"But it was hard to get you all sticky like that." I pout. She looks at me with a mocking smile.

"Well too bad, I'm taking a shower so I can smell nice for you."

"I guess it can't be helped." I say. I begin sliding off her dress from her shoulders but she catches the strap with her left hand.

"You're going in with me?" She asks. I start guiding her towards the shower until we're at the edge of the box.

"Of course I am. I'm you're fiancée aren't I?"

"Fine but turn around, we aren't married yet. I'm only sixteen!" She says trying to prove a point.

"Sweetheart, you're the only girl who hasn't had sex in our school." I say slipping the strap off her shoulder again. She's silent, almost shocked at what I had said. Almost. She turned around to face me, she had a shy, almost frightened expression. She lifts the hem of her dress but I stop her, she looks at me with the same expression as before.

"I waited too long for this moment to not undress you." She turns again with her back faced towards me and I slowly pull the dress over her head and discard it on the floor. I look back up at her and nearly pass out. Her lingerie is a baby blue laced strapless bra and her panties were a baby blue laced panties that didn't cover her entire ass but also wasn't a thong. She reaches behind her and starts fiddling with her bra and after a few moments of fiddling with it I come in close so our bodies are together. I kiss her neck and I feel her shiver at the pleasure, then I reach between us and with the snap of my fingers her bra is on the ground pooling around her feet. She reaches up and ties her hair in a bun, I wrap my arms around her waist again and I begin feeling her firm stomach, kissing her neck again.

"Fuck, you smell so good" I lick and kiss her neck as beautiful sighs come from her lips. I take off my boxers and kick them into a corner of the bathroom, I make sure to not let my dick touch her yet so she doesn't get scared. She steps in panties and all, into the shower box and I quickly follow. In the shower she refuses to turn around and let me see her, as much as I try to turn her by twisting her hips towards me she won't budge. She takes the soap from the shelf and rubs herself with it as if I wasn't even there, it feels as if I were dreaming having her do this in front of me and thank fuck it isn't. I reach around her and take the soap from her hand then I pull her close.

" Koshi-kun… " She nervously says. I start rubbing the front part of her thigh and a moan escapes her lips.

" Relax, I'll be gentle so don't worry." I say kissing her temple. She covers my hand with hers so our hands are doing the same movements.

" I'm not scared you won't be gentle, I know you will, but what about you?" She asks leaning her head on my shoulder.

" Me? I have everything right here. You right now are playing one on my fantasies and that is amazing all in itself." I say rubbing her stomach. She leans even more until her ass is covering my dick and her back is on my chest, and I feel that this is how we're meant to be.

" You fantasize about me?" She asks innocently. I take the shower head and rinse her. I place the soap back on the shelf then rest my hand in her stomach.

" I think the better question would be when don't I fantasize about you." I gently cup her left breast with my hand. A small embarrassed squeak comes from her.

" Tell me them, I'll do them all, I'll do anything." My dick painfully throbs and she jumps a bit.

"Well, your lingerie was one of them." And almost as if I had struck something within her she turns off the shower and pushes me out.

"Wait outside, I think I have what you want." Her voice was shaky and I could tell she was trying to be confident and struggled not to stutter. I sit on the side of the bed and look down at my dick, it looked like it was going to explode. I've never been this turned on in my life and the anticipation is unbearable. I hear fumbling and mumbling from behind the door.

*SLAM* I stand up and rush to the door, I stopped breathing when I put my hand on the knob. Fuck, now what?..

"Don't, I'm ok!" She shouts. I could tell she wasn't badly hurt but in a lot of pain. I eased my grip on the knob.

"Are you sure? That was a fucking loud bang" I ask. I hear her get up and the shuffling and fumbling starts up again.

"Yup! I'm good! You left a puddle when you got out of the shower!" She says with some humor in her voice.

"Go sit on the bed! No peaking! And close your eyes too!"

"Awww, come on. That's torture!" I whine and go back to the bed. I hear her giggle on the other side of the door. Soon everything is quiet and I realize that the scare made my dick go soft. Don't worry buddy, she's coming out soon enough. I hear the door open and I close my eyes, waiting for her to come over. I hear her feet shuffle over and the sweet smell of her soap, then I feel her presence in front of me. I reach ahead and I feel her hip, I familiarize myself with the location I'm at on her body then I start feeling all over, her sighs are irresistible and oh so tempting. She kisses my forehead and gets close to my ear.

"You can look now." She says. My eyes shoot open, almost on command and the sight amazes me. She has on beautiful red lingerie that makes the color of her hair pop. She put on her cotton candy lip gloss and it makes her lips shine, her eyes seem to have more of a sparkle to them and they glow like neon lights, casting a spell on my and my dick. Her breasts look bigger with her red lacy push-up bra and her creamy legs look so smooth and beautiful.

"I thought we weren't just supposed to look." She says embarrassed. I smile and pull her on my lap and she looks hesitant and nervous, as if she feels she needs to do something too. I bring my hands around her lower back and massage her, never looking away from her beautiful embarrassed expression.

"Ivy, leave it to me." I spoke in a husky voice. Then it felt like I broke a barrier, and like a flower she blossomed for me. I bring her closer so I'm face height with her, I kiss her neck and right shoulder feeling the vibrations of her moans and the shivering of her legs, dangling from my lap. She moves her arms from her thighs to my neck, grasping my shoulders on each side trying to pull me in for a kiss. I trail soft butterfly kisses to her lips and passionately kiss her, she immediately responds by attacking my lips fervently. I reach behind her back and snap her bra open and the straps are the only thing keeping me from her creamy mounds that I've dreamed of for so long. I stare into her eyes and she's staring at me back, there is no turning back once I've taken them off. Her cheeks flush and it looks as if she doesn't know what to do.

"Koshi-kun I don't think-"

"Ivy, just let go." I slowly begin to take the right strap off and I pull her even closer with my left hand that's behind her back. She looks at me with her expression a bit hurt. She cups my cheeks and gives me a slow loving kiss.

"Koshi, there's no doubt in my mind that I'm all yours. I'm just a bit apprehensive about my body, my body shape is boy-like, my breasts are small and-"

"-Well guess what, I love your body type, you have the shape of a guitar: perfect sized breasts and a beautiful curvy waist, and you can't forget I love big butts." I give her a little squeeze and she yelps, playfully slapping my arm.

"You need to understand that I love you. Absolutely everything about you is beautiful and perfect." I bring her in closer to me and she starts to squirm uncomfortably.

"Koshi, you're poking me." She says trying to scoot back on my legs. I hold her firmly in place and kiss her passionately, she gives in to me rapping her arms around my neck. I then begin to take the left strap off and let it fall in her lap, I break the kiss and look into her eyes. Her eyes are shimmering emeralds a little red, from crying..? I look down to see where she hurt herself but instead all I can focus on are her beautiful round mounds. I feel her looking at me from above then I feel her hands grasping my hair, pulling me up towards her face. She kisses my lips trying to conceal her shyness and embarrassment. I pull away from her lips, almost an impossible task since her cotton candy lip gloss is extremely addicting. I kiss her neck and lightly lift my hips to meet her red lacy material. She jumped at the sudden movement then slowly tried to calm herself. Noticing this I pick her up from under her sexy ass and keep an arm around her back of support, her face was full of confusion and her eyes almost seemed to ask 'What? Did I do anything wrong?'. I smiled at her, actually I smirked at her, and her face turned red of embarrassment, she knows I'm up to something. I walk until her back is against a wall, losing the bra along the way, and she looks at me like a lost puppy, so unsure and insecure. I start kissing her neck and licking up to her ear.

"Haah…" Her breath is hot on my skin and I feel her squirm in delight in my hands. I stare at her face, her glazed eyes, parted lips, her need for contact, friction, anything, I will never forget her face right now. I feel her lips come in contact with mine, I try to kiss her back however she nips at my lower lip, not letting me kiss her. She kisses my eyes, my neck, my forehead and my chin. I'm nearly begging her to kiss me right when a smirk creeps on her face.

"Miss Ivy, are you teasing me?" I ask in a joking manner. She smiles and bites her lip tentatively.

"You forget I learn quickly, not just in the volleyball court. Your tricks are getting old, You haven't even completely undressed me yet. We'll be dead by the time we make love." She teases. Her burst of confidence ends and her face turns bright red and her embarrassed expression returns.

"Going to slow am I? Then let me fasten the pace." I lift her higher until her legs are dangling from my shoulders and my face is directly in front of her sweet smelling pussy. She tries to push my head away from my face, but her fear of falling is greater than her embarrassment so she stops trying to fight me. With my hands supporting the middle of her back and her ass, I gently place her on the bed and hover over her. Her hair is flared out on the bed like a ring of fire, her breasts are perfect and round, her nipples are pink like cotton candy and… inverted? She takes notice of my stare and covers herself with her arms. Why would she take away that beautiful site from me? They were so sexy and exotic, is that what she tried to say about her body?

"I knew you wouldn't like them.." Her eyes being to water, I've never seen her this vulnerable before.

"Ivy, I love them. They are so cute, rare and extremely sensitive. I can make you feel so good just by touching them. They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, how could they not be? It's a part of you." Her expression softens and I hear her whisper 'I love you so much', she raps her arms around my neck as I kiss her tasty lips then I gently cup her left breast and massage it with my fingers.

"Ivy, you fit me perfectly. Not so big they fall out of my hand, not so small I can barely squeeze them. This is proof that we are meant to be." My lips leave hers to kiss my way down to the valley between her breasts, her back arches and her moans become sexier and ooze of pleasure. I kiss around her nipple on her right breast then I huff a breath experimentally on her nipple and her reaction is nothing less than beautiful. She moans my name and I get so aroused I swear I have never endured anything as painful as this moment. I kiss her right nipple and rotate her left breast while still massaging it with my fingers. I feel her nipple begin to emerge from within her breast, since I'm not the most patient person in the world, I begin licking and gently sucking her nipple, I give the other nipple the same treatment as Ivy writhes and moans my name beneath my gentle assault. I slide my hands down to her flat muscular stomach, then even lower to feel her thighs as I alternate between breasts giving each of them the same treatment. By now her nipples are hard and she is aroused, very aroused probably on verge of an orgasm. I kiss my way down her stomach, feeling how her giggles and moans make her stomach rise and fall. And I swear if Shuske bangs on that door again, I'll chop off his dick and shove it so far up in his ass he'd choke on it. I put my thumbs through the side of the last article of clothing and I slowly pull them down, watching her intensely paying special attention to her facial expression, if it's too much, I'll stop.

"Are you sure about this Ivy, because if we go any further I don't think I can stop myself." She looks at me and smiles, sitting up she plants a soft kiss on my lips. Her hands go over mine helping me remove the last article of clothing from her porcelain body. I throw her underwear as far as I can in a random corner of the room, she laughs at me and lays back down on the bed with her hands beside her head. I take an moment to look over her entire body, analyzing every freckle, curve and scar on her body, I take notice of a certain bruise on her hip that I didn't see before. I plant a kiss on her lips and whisper in her ear.

"My, my, Ivy you are a true ginger aren't you? So adorable, you even waxed for me." I feel a small patch of her ruby curls and her face turns as red as her hair. There is only a small patch of it but it's in a shape of a heart, so cute, so Ivy. I kiss her lips, her neck, each breast, down her stomach and I stop at the bruise on her hip I give it a lot of butterfly kisses before going lower to finally get a taste of her most sacred area. She sits up and pushes my head.

"I-I'm glad you liked it, Shimizu-san took me to a place yesterday. The lady asked me what shape I wanted and I said a heart, she almost couldn't do it because I barely had enough hair in the first place." Her voice was almost desperate trying to distract me from going any further. I smirk at her and she knows I can't be stopped, she gives me a coy smile and I lay her back down on the bed.

"Can we try something different?" I ask. She looks at me like 'I don't know what I'm doing so go ahead', I lay down beside her and she looks at me somewhat confused, I lightly grasp her hips so I don't put to much pressure on her bruise, then I swiftly bring her on my lap so she is straddling me. I can feel how wet she is as she coats my cock in the juices that I'm dying to taste. The view is amazing, from her little red heart patch all the way to her shy eyes Ivy is the definition of exotic beauty. Her hands are on my stomach, just hiding her little patch, her back is arched, her chest is rapidly rising and falling, her breasts are covered by her hair and her embarrassed expression is hidden behind her hair but I can tell she's biting her lip.

"So beautiful…" I sit up swipe her hair aside and start playing with her breasts again with my mouth and my right hand as my left goes down to explore virgin territory. Her soft hands clutch the back of my head and her fingers entangle in my hair as she endures my sweet torture, I reach her sensitive flesh and spread her lips with my fingers. She jumps at my touch and I stop, did this hurt?

"Ivy, tell me how you pleasure yourself." I leave her breast and look into her eyes. Has she even masturbated before? In all honesty, I doubt she has. She shakes the hair away from her face and her cheeks begin to burn a bright pink at my question.

"I-I can't…" Her voice is small and she looks down at me with a defeated expression. I give her a reassuring smile and a loving kiss. I know exactly what to do now. I lay back down and I guide her hips even higher up my body, she stops at my chest not wanting to go anywhere near my face, I tug her a bit so she understands where I want her to go. I'm salivating, so ready to taste her. She hesitantly goes higher until I bring my arms to her ass and lead her to my waiting mouth. In a desperate attempt to get away she falls forward so her hands are above my head and her little pussy is as far as she can get it from my mouth.

"Ivy, trust me." I pull her butt closer to my face until she halts. I am literally a few inches away from seeing her cute pink insides, how could she do this to me? Does she even understand the torture?!

"Bu-But you'll see me!" She panics. I let go of her butt and reach behind my head, guiding her upper body so she can support herself on her knees.

"Sweetheart, don't hide from me, I'm getting you ready to make love. You see I need you to get reeeeally wet so I can easily slid inside you, the wetter you are the easier it is for you. What I'm going to do is try to stretch your opening a bit with my tongue since it's softer and wetter than my fingers, then I'm going to make you orgasm." I feel like I just recited more than half of my dreams. She looks at me with her eyes widened and almost a bit frightened.

"But Koshi, i-it's dirty…" She tries to pull her butt away but I hold it firmly in place. I feel like my heart just shattered into a million pieces, her face, desperation, because she thinks she's dirty?

"Ivy, no part of your body is dirty, absofuckinglutely nowhere. I'll be gentle and love every single part of you that I see, feel, touch… everywhere. I know it's hard for you and you probably don't understand much of this but understand this… I would never hurt, humiliate or do anything to make you uncomfortable, it's just that sex for the first time hurts because it stretches your insides to the length of a man and it's not used to that. And sometimes there is a thin barrier called a hymen, stupid people think that only women who have a hymen are virgins, which is the biggest lie I've ever heard, but a hymen is usually what makes the first time hurt but a hymen can naturally tear due to exercise and just normal activity, which I think is your case. So I wanna see if you have one or not. And, I'm dying to taste you, so please trust me." Her hips become a bit less tense and her face seems to be more understanding and less panicked. To my surprise she crawls her way up and stops when she is directly over my face. I can feel her legs shaking and I sense her nervousness, but after she feels what I have in store for her, she will never be nervous again. I lower her hips and kiss her fiery patch, I look up at her and her hands are near her face unsure where to put them and her chest is heaving, yet again a beautiful view. I use my thumbs to spread her lips open and I hear a small yelp from my little firecracker.

"Shhhh, just relax Ivy, I'm going to make you come so hard you won't feel anything else but pleasure." Thank goodness for me that she has no hymen. I doubted she had one because she's a very dedicated athlete. I use a flat tongue to lick all the way from her opening to her cute clit. I pull her hips down further wanting to bury my face inside her, I kiss and tease her clit as I feel her legs shake from the pleasure and hear her moans echo through the room. I use my tongue to uncover her clit from the protective hood. I gently lick her clit and I feel her hips twitch each time I lick her. How does she taste this good? Her juices taste like cotton candy and I love cotton candy. I try to pull her even closer so she actually sits on my face, it sounds like a dream come true… I know her legs are getting weak, I just need to find that sweet spot. I continue my relentless licking until…

"N-no, sto-ah! Please, I can't-ah! H-hold myself ah! anymore-ngh! Her legs are shaking so hard, I feel bad she thought she couldn't sit on my face. One last time I tug her hips down her knees buckle and lose all their strength and her hands fall behind her and land on my chest. Her moans get louder and reach a higher pitch that makes my cock throb each time she opens her mouth. Her juices are now overflowing and I know she's close. I keep attacking her clit with my tongue and I reach up grabbing her breasts, lightly rubbing my thumb over her nipples.

"N-no more, I'll pee!" She squeals desperately. What? Is that what she thinks is going to happen? I stop my movements but I'm far from over. I flip her on her back and nibble and nip her ear.

"Not pee honey, that think you feel coiling up inside begging for release is an orgasm and that's what I'm gonna give you" I slide my hands down her stomach and open her lips with my middle and indicator finger while my thumb applies the right amount of pressure on her swollen, teased jewel. Her arms grasp my neck for dear life as I make gentle and quick rotations on her little button. I kiss her neck and nibble her ear as I feel her thighs clamp together to try and relieve the pressure. I can tell she's holding back so I decide to play with her most erogenous zone, her tongue. I give her a deep kiss then take her tongue in my mouth and suckle on it, I feel her nearly come apart.

"Come for me Ivy." And like a trigger, her legs quiver her back arches and her body convulses as I make my Ivy come, she screams my name and arches her back then plops back down on the bed trying to figure out what just happened. She looks at me with her face flushed and her mouth open gasping for air.

"Di…-did I pee?" Her question was so fucking cute I nearly shoved myself inside her. I laugh at the question and it's even funnier because she's dead serious. I give her a chaste kiss.

"No sweetie, you came." I brush the hair off her glistening face.

"Went… where?" She asks. I chuckle again, I made her come so hard she's disoriented. So fucking adorable.

"No, no, no *chuckle* You came, you had an orgasm you didn't go anywhere." I try to explain. She looks up at me confused.

"So, I peed?" I can't handle it anymore, I laugh so hard she gets pissed at me.

"It's not funny!" I laugh even harder and lean my forehead against hers.

"Here I'll prove it to you." I dive into her womanhood and lap up all the juices she oozed out. She gasps and lets out a squeal. I return up to her face and show her my glistening fingers. She covers her mouth and her eyes widen.

"Oh no! I peed on you! I'm so sorry!" She tries to hide herself by covering her face with her arms. I look at her dumbfounded, she really thinks she peed. I laugh again. I should have explained this to her earlier, I keep forgetting she knows absolutely nothing about this.

"Ivy look at me, you didn't pee!-" I laugh and remove her hands from her face. "-This is what you make so I can slip inside you easily and painlessly, it's your natural lubricant in a way and it is not pee, it tastes sweet like cotton candy." I explain, she looks up at me with a relieved expression. She kisses my lips the best she can in her exhausted state.

"The best thing about an orgasm, besides the immense pleasure, is how relaxed you are after. I can probably ease a finger inside you now." I trail my hands down to her core and slide my finger up and down coating it in her juices. Her eyes glaze over again and I receive small gasps and moans as a reward. I kiss her collarbone and she tugs my hair. Such virgin reactions… they're amazing.

"You're so sensitive it's unbelievable. I love it." I feel her wet opening and attempt to glide my finger inside but it's so tight. I look at her expression and she looks comfortable, but like she is trying to adjust to the new feeling. I remove my finger from inside her then I lick my pinky finger since my indicator finger obviously won't fit yet. I give her a kiss trying to distract her. My pinky easily slides in her virgin hole and she arches her back into my kiss.

"Koshi, _sentit prodigiosus…(1)"_ She moans in my ear. I have no idea what she just said but it was hella sexy. She looks in my eyes, her own glazed over with pleasure and lust. I slowly move my finger inside her, curling it every now and then.

"What was that?" I ask. She smiles and bites my ear lobe.

" _Amo_ _te tantum_ , Koshi. _(_ _2)_ " She kisses me so passionately I want to give in to my subconscious wish to fuck her **now.** The way she said my name is unbelievable. I need to here it again.

"Say my name." I demand in her ear, I know she loves it when act dominant. She looks at me and bites her lip.

"Koshi… Ah…" She moans. A new wave of excitement and arousal courses through my body. She's so fucking sexy.

"Again." I encourage her. She nips my ear and moans into it.

"Koshi… Ngh.." Arousal flows through me and my dick could probably pierce through my stomach. She starts biting her lip and she grips the bed sheets.

I kiss her passionately. I take my pinky out of her warm insides and lick my finger, fuck she tastes so good. I ease in my middle finger, abut half way in she contracts so hard around it it's nearly painful, she wiggles uncomfortably on the bed and I get worried.

"Does it hurt? If it does I can think of something different." I caress her cheek and kiss her forehead. She shakes her head and supports herself with her hand on my shoulder as she sits up.

"How far do I have to stretch?" She asks innocently. It feels like she hasn't mustered up the courage to look down at my raging boner. I slowly remove my finger from inside her. After I lick my finger, I take her hand and bring it to my pulsing cock, her eyes don't dare to follow her hands and remain glued onto mine. As soon as her hand touches my cock it catches her off guard and she jerks her hand away, I pull it back and guide her hands up and down my cock. Her eyes widen and she gets a bit nervous, I then use her hand to grasp around it and she barely got her indicator finger to touch her thumb around it. Her eyes begin to well up and I feel so bad.

"Ivy, relax ok? Don't cry, I won't hurt you, I'll be so gentle with you… I promise." She takes a deep breath and swallows her tears.

" I know you will be gentle and you would never hurt me, it's just.."

"Just what Ivy?"

"Will it fit, or am I never to make love to my own fiancée?" A tear threatens to fall from her eyes. I try calming her down by embracing her.

"Of course it's going to fit! Not only will it fit but I'll make you feel incredible with it. First I want you to look at it-" I sit on the bed and kiss her hair. Her eyes venture down and she see's a cock for the first time. My cock."-See It's not scary is it? Can you feel how hot it is?" I move her hand up and down my shaft, her eyes never leave my manhood as she studies it so she won't forget what it looks and feels like.

"Does it feel good when I do this?" She asks finally averting her eyes from my dick. Her eyes are full of mischief and curiosity, she's so fucking hot it's unbelievable.

"Yes. Very good." She starts jerking me off faster than the pace I had originally set and it was hard to pay attention to her and not grunt at the same time.

"I want to make you feel amazing too." She said. As much as this was a dream come true, tonight will be only about her and her pleasure only. I take her hand off it and kiss her lips with a burnt up passion, she's surprised by my aggressiveness but easily gives in to me. I push her on her back and graze my hard cock against her womanhood, she's so wet, but she can get even wetter, I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't make this night amazing for her.

"You are, just by letting me make love to you is amazing in itself, I promise you won't regret it and you don't need to be nervous because I would never hurt you, I swear I'll love you so fucking gently-" I kiss her again, and again, and again.-"I'll be the best love maker in the entire world." She giggles at me and smoothes my hair back, playing with it.

"You're so silly Koshi and I love that about you." We give each other one last loving kiss then I kiss down her neck, collarbone, stomach, her bruise, thighs, and her most prized possession. She squeals at my movements and grabs the sheets behind her, I bring my hands up and down her body feeling her everywhere, finding all her erogenous zones. I bring my hands down to spread her lips apart to gain better accesses to her delicious fruit. I lick at her opening, prodding it with my tongue before slowly sliding it in. She gasps at the entrance and tries to push my head away, grabbing tufts of my hair and pulling at them, but she just turned me on even more, if that's even possible at this moment. Her walls clamp every time my tongue enters her pussy and it feels like she's gonna cut my tongue in half, I have to try and ease at least two fingers inside her. Bringing my tongue up to her clit, I lick it very gently because it's still very sensitive from her climax, I use gentle rapid circular movements with my tongue to distract her from my middle finger slowly slipping inside of her. I stop when I get to my knuckle, so far she is completely relaxed around it but still quite tight and she isn't wet enough to slide it in without her noticing or feeling any pain. So I bring my right hand up and capture her hard right nipple between my middle and indicator finger and ever so gently roll it between them, she moans with more frequency at a higher pitch and I feel her coating my finger, I manage to slide it in completely without her noticing.

"Ah! K-Koshi, Please! It's too much, please… n-no more!" I immediately stop my relentless licking and let go of her breast and place my arm beside her for support. I start to move my finger slowly inside of her pulling it out then back in, she's so wet it's almost difficult to move at a slower pace. She looks at me with a asking face, 'Did we do it?' I smile and nod at her, she hugs my neck and kisses my cheek lovingly as she tries to quiet down her ceaseless moans.

"All you have to do is say the word and I'll stop see? And you're finally stretching for me, I could probably fit another finger in right now you're so wet and ready." I whisper huskily in her ear, this apparently excites her because a new wave of wetness coats my finger and her yummy pussy. I take the opportunity to use my ring finger and attempt and ease it in, she is so comfortable, wet and relaxed that I actually managed to fit it in with ease. She releases her grasp from me and discomfort is covering her face. SHIT! Oh God, did I hurt her?!

"Oh shit! Does it hurt? I'll take it out right now, I'm so, so sor-" "No, I'm fine." She interrupts my apology and I relax a bit. That scared me half to death. I don't know what I would have done if I hurt her. But the expression still remains on her face and I'm still a bit concerned.

"Ivy, don't do this for me, I want to make this moment special for you. I've done this way to many times and it doesn't even hurt for guys! It's not my first time so you don't have to worry about me, I don't want you to bare any kind of pain or discomfort whatsoever for my sake. You aren't just some random fuck, far from it, you are the one in a million girl out there that I love and I want to make _Love_ to, no pain just love." She looks at me and smiles, even giggling a bit.

"You worry too much, You've told me that I don't know how many times, and I'm a terrible liar when it comes to pain and you know that, and I love you too. It just felt different, it didn't hurt at all. I was ready, you made me ready." She kisses my lips tenderly and a sigh of relief escapes me. Praise the mother fucking Lord!

"You're such a potty mouth Koshi, it feels like it's become almost second nature." She laughs . Well, I can't deny that. I've been cussing ever since I can remember. I start gently moving my fingers inside her while she's distracted to take advantage of her relaxation.

"I know, sorry. It comes with the package I guess." I joke. She kisses my forehead and leans towards my ear, sitting up a bit.

"Don't apologies, in all honesty, I like it, it turns me on and it feels like I'm dating a bad-boy. And you are." She whispers. Well, she's not wrong there, I mean I have never stolen anything from stores before but I'm an asshole to girls, so maybe that's where I'm a bad-boy? Whatever, if she likes it I'm happy.

I smirk at her planning to use that piece of information to my advantage, realizing what I was going to do she bites her bottom lip and gives me the sexiest shy smile in the world. I kiss and nibble me way up to her ear and I give it a long slow lick, she shudders and inhales sharply from the pleasure. When it comes to talking dirty, I'm the man.

"So, you like it when I talk dirty huh? Not as much as I enjoy the feeling of your yummy pussy around my finger. Fuck, it feels so fucking good." I whisper in her ear. She lets out a small moan from hearing this and she gets wetter. At this point I can glide my fingers easily within her. I maintain my slow gently pace because of how sensitive she is, I wonder if she could take rough sex? I don't think so, I would never allow myself to do the to her either, Ivy is the type who likes it slow and gentle, she wants to be able to enjoy every second of the moment. I try curling my fingers inside her and her warm, wet, cozy insides start to pulse around me, she's close to another orgasm.

"Babe you're so close, I'm gonna make you come again so fucking hard Ivy. She gasps and coils around my fingers as a new wave of wetness covers her sweet pussy, she clenches my hair even tighter and kisses my temple. I keep up my movements until I finally found it, her sweet spot. It's more like an educated guess, I can't reach it but every time I get close she clenches harder and moans my name. It feels like a beautiful song when she moans and my name sound beautiful when it comes from her lips. I bring myself to my knees and wrap my right arm under her lower back, I pull her ass on my knees to enter her at a deeper angle, her legs are around my waist and she brings herself up on her elbows. I take my arm from under her and move it up and down her waist and stomach as I lean in to her ear.

"Can you feel me going deeper?-" I glide inside her and reach a new depth of her pussy, slowly stretching it to accommodate my fingers. She whimpers in my ear"- You feel fucking incredible. Feel this spot here?-" I tickle the soft spot and she involuntarily grinds her hips on my fingers, drawing a loud moan from her."- This is how I'm gonna make you come." She moans my name again as I touch that spot again. I pick up the pace and scissor my fingers inside her.

"Koshi, ah! I-I can't ah!" She implores. I kiss and lick her shoulder.

"Yes you can, come for me babe, all over my hand. Come for me Ivy." And on command she screams my name and comes all over my fingers, doubling her wetness and muscle relaxation. Her elbows collapse from under her and she arches her back reaching and clawing at my shoulders from the pleasure. Exhaustedly, she plops on the bed, reducing her moans to short quick pants. I slowly take my fingers from inside her and suck all her delicious juices from my middle and ring fingers. I looks at her as she watches me, hypnotized by what I made her feel.

"Koshi..*pant pant* I can't… move." She exhaustedly says. I chuckle at her and I crawl beside her, kissing her nose, her eyes, cheeks, lips, she giggles and pecks my lips.

"I'm sorry, honestly I'm surprised you had this much energy after your first orgasm. But your stamina is nothing compared to mine." I tease. The competitiveness creeps out of her and begins to manifest itself, she's just too easy to tease!

"Oh yeah? I could last all day and night in the court without dropping a sweat." She pushes back. I laugh and give her an eskimo kiss. If it were volleyball she would beat me, no doubt in my mind, but when it comes to sex, she's got another thing coming, literally!

"In court? You'd beat my ass in a heartbeat and still mop the floor with me!-" She laughs and pushes herself up as she starts regaining her strength, I help her to her knees and the moonlight coming in from the window in contrast to her pale skin is more than mind blowing, it's mine, all mine and mine alone.

"Ivy, there will never be a time of day that I won't tell you just how beautiful you are." I say admiring her body. I look so intently at her figure, her face and hair, she starts to blush and get shy. I get on my knees as well and I hold her close. This moment seems so pure and innocent just like Ivy herself. I start to imagine how it would be for me every time we walk on the street together, all the men looking at her, lusting for her, imagining how to would be to deflower her not knowing that I got to her first. Jealousy consumes me and I feel myself shaking of anger, imagining if someone ever tried to take her from me. Noticing this, Ivy looks up at me with a worried expression.

"Ko-shi? She slowly calls. I look down at my ginger angel kissing her forehead possessively, she is mine, my Ivy. AHHH! FUCK! I can't get the stares out of my motherfucking head!

"What stares?" She asks innocently. Shit! Did I say that out loud?! Well honesty is the most important thing in a relationship, and there's no use in lying because I swear on my dick that Ivy can fucking smell lies!

"I just… I'm just imagining what it would be like when we walk together and how I would feel about all those men staring at you, wanting you. I'm just a very, very, very, extremely jealous person when it comes to you. I keep saying in my head that you're mine but it just makes me feel even worse." I openly admit. I look outside at the moon and hug her tighter.

"I'm yours." She boldly says. I look down at her surprised, her eyes shimmer with confidence. Before I can say anything else she kisses my lips.

"My lips are yours, my breasts are yours, my virginity is yours, I'm yours, only yours, all yours." She pecks my lips for every part of her body that she says, and a feral instinct awakens in me. I guide her to lie down on the bed with me on top of her, I feather kiss her eyes, nose and lips, gently nipping and pulling at her bottom lip.

"Say it again." I kiss her breasts and she arches her back.

"I'm yours." She gasps. I glide my hand down her body and feel her virgin folds, she's drenched, so ready for **me** , **I** made her this wet, **I'm** the one she fell in love with, **I** will be the one to make love to this girl and **I** will be the one to turn her into a women. She is _**MINE!**_

"See? Haah.. I'm ready for you, only you." She pants in my ear. That drove me over the edge, I grabbed a pillow that was behind her, lifted her head and placed it under her. I reached out for a cylindrical pillow and placed it under her tail bone. I have to make her comfortable so she's nice and relaxed when I enter her. I kissed her passionately and started rubbing my cock against her pussy **, my** pussy. Coating it in her juices, getting it lubricated for it to easily slide in. When she feels my dick against her she breaks the kiss and grabs my biceps, her hands are shaking and so are her legs.

"Don't worry, I'm not going in yet, I'm just lubricating myself so it's easier for you." She doesn't respond and her shaking doesn't cease. Does she even want this? I begin to question myself whether I should make her go through with this or not. Because even now when I'm stupidly horny, I feel like I could have the guts to stop if she needs me to.

"Ivy." I call to her trying to get an answer. Her head jerks up at me with a surprised expression.

"What? Did you say anything?" She asks.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her. She looks at me with a blank expression then smiles.

"Nothing…" She smiles, taunting me to ask her again. Now I know it wasn't anything bad because she's smiling, but I'm kinda liking this game we're playing.

"Tell me." I say pretending to have a stern face. She looks at me confused then starts laughing at my stern face, I try to keep it up but… I failed… miserably. I join her in her laughing fit making my stomach hurt. I hear her stop laughing slowly and I open my eyes to see her face. Her cheeks are pink staring at my stomach and I feel more wetness come from in her, coating my cock in another layer of Ivy juice. Now I'm reeeeally curious.

"You are so beautiful Koshi, I can't believe that I fell in love with a man and not some boy." She reaches to touch my abs, feeling each pack as she goes down and back up. I laugh at her, I've been called many things: sexy, handsome, hottie, horn dog, asshole, dick, shit head… the list goes on but I've never been called beautiful, or a man.

"Hey! How would you like me to laugh at you when you call me beautiful!" Her face turns red with anger, like a cherry, that I'm going to pop…

…

…

My brain is just fucked up isn't it? No wait I can answer that one myself.

"No, no Ivy. I've just never been called that before and I was just happily surprised." She looks at me with a more relaxed expression.

"If I knew my abs made you this horny I would have used them before." Her face turns red of embarrassment.

"I'm not horny, I'm aroused…" I laugh at her expression and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hey! If you keep this up I'll never make love to you again!" She says. I go with the flow and pretend to be desperate.

"Nooooo! Don't do that to me, My abs will shrivel!" We both laugh, and I feel like this moment is perfect. I could only share something like this with someone I cared about, someone I loved, only with Ivy. I resume my grinding on her and she begins trying to pull me closer so I go down until my chest comes into contact with hers. She sighs satisfied and I kiss her lips as she wraps her legs around my hips. I take her legs and put them beside mine.

"Oh, sorry…" She apologizes and pouts. What? No, don't pout like that, you did nothing wrong.

"No, please don't be sad, you have no reason to apologize, I just want to get you in the missionary position so I can control the pace." I explain.

"What? There are names to them now?" I laugh at her question. I start getting serious when I feel like my cock is wet enough. I look at her lovingly and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Have you been taking that pill Shimizu gave you?" I ask. I asked Shimizu to take her to take a blood test so she could start taking the right birth control pills. From my knowledge every girl is different so not every birth control pill work for the same girl. I didn't want Ivy to get pregnant after tonight, maybe in the future, after we get married.

"Yeah, why? Would it make a difference?" She looks at me curiously.

"No, not really." Yes! No condom! Thank the Lord I went to the doctor's last week, no STD's! I've been way to careful to get those. I carefully go between her legs and stop to ask for permission.

"Are you ready?" My question gets her shaking again. Oh fuck, please don't be scared, I'll be so gentle, so so so very gentle . She places her hands on my shoulders and kisses my cheek and nods.

"Please, be gentle…" She whispers. Even though I've said it all throughout tonight, I don't care how many times I have to repeat myself, even if I have to say it 200 more times, I will. Anything for her.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't love you any other way." I use my left hand to slide my cock on her one more time and I guide it to her virgin pussy. I slowly push into her and stop when my head is inside, it's so tight! I kiss Ivy's cheek and analyze her face, she's nervous but nothing shows me she's hurting. I push in an inch further and stop, I let her adjust to my size for awhile but I'm nearly loosing it, she feels so warm, wet, and unbearably tight, it's amazing.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She looks at me with a blank expression and nods.

"Is it in?" She asks thinking I already shoved myself inside her. I shake my head at her. Normally I would be offended because being 8" long is something to be very proud of.

"Not yet, almost there." I say. I slide in another inch and stop, I managed to fit my fingers in her until here, I just wonder if I stretched her enough… This time I keep moving until I feel her tense, at 6 inches in she squeezes her knees in my sides and starts shaking uncontrollably. Shit, Shit, SHIT! Fuck, now what? I fucking hurt her.

"Ivy, I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me." I beg, It's so fucking hard to not shove myself inside at this point, I don't know how I'm doing it. She lets go of her grip around my shoulders and lays her back on the bed her face contorted with discomfort.

" You're being so careful and gentle with me Koshi, hurting is part of the process, and I'd rather you hurt me than anybody else in this world. So please, don't think I can't take it, just don't give up on me, please I'm trying my very best." She begs, a tear falls from her eyes but not from me penetrating her, but by me making her feel like she shouldn't hurt. She's right, I can't take away all of the pain, it's part of love, there will always be pain, it's just more bearable when someone you love is there with you. I'm with you Ivy.

"I would never give up on you Ivy." With that said, I swiftly slide in so I'm fully sheathed inside her. She bites her lip to keep herself from screaming. I still inside her and bring her face to my neck.

"Please don't bite yourself. Bite me, I like it, it turns me on." I lie. I can't bring myself to watch her hurt herself like this. I would rather it be me than her. She falls for it and bites my neck instead. The relief is a thousand time stronger than the pain, and knowing that she isn't hurting herself anymore makes it that much more bearable. Surprisingly she doesn't bite that hard and after a few minutes she lets go and plops back on the bed.

"Is it in?" She asks. I smile at her and open my mouth to reassure her but she kisses me instead. I kiss her back and place all my body weight on her, she hums in satisfaction and deepens the kiss. I don't know how long we kissed but when we parted I thought it wasn't long enough. She raises her left arm up and I think she's going to check the bite mark she made but instead she slapped me behind my head. I open my mouth to complain but she shushes me.

"That was for lying to me, _twice_.-" She says emphasizing the twice. "-First, you were not almost there I thought you were shoving a freaking sausage inside of me! And second you did not get turned on when I bit you, look I hurt you…" She says, feeling bad. She strokes the place where she bite me then kisses it. See? I knew it, I fucking knew it! She can smell lies!

"It didn't hurt as much as watching you cringe in pain…" I say. I take her lips in a fervent kiss. I'm dying to start moving inside her but I need to know if she's ok first.

"Does it still hurt?" I ask. She looks at me and shakes her head. I bring my head close to her ear.

"Brace yourself, I'm going to move." I say, just as I was about to move she panics and wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes.

"Wait! Please don't move! Please don't be rough! Don't hit my head against the headboard!" She screams. Whoa, whoa! Who said anything about that?! Wait a second… I try to calm her down by kissing and caressing her hair. I feel tears start to roll off my shoulders.

"Shit, Ivy please don't cry! I'll be patient, I'll wait all night if I have to." I could feel her try to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop falling. I could hear her mumble under my grasp 'I'm a terrible fiancée'.

"Shhhh, It's ok, forget what I said before, cry your little heart ginger heart out."

…

…

Woooow… that sounded so much better in my head, but now that it left my mouth it just sounded plain racist… and stupid, reeeeally stupid.

"What? Pffft! Ahahaha! What the heck? That was the worst thing that came out of your mouth all evening! Hah!" She laughs so hard she starts crying, again! Well that did sound preeety stupid on my behalf. But hey, at least she stopped crying! Oh wait… never mind. Wow... I'm on a roll today! Start laughing with her too because let's face it tonight I think I proved something, I'm secretly really, really, really… stupid. I finally regain my composer.

"Ok now what else did Naomi tell you?" She looked at me like a child who just got in trouble and is wondering how in the hell mom found out, or in this case dad. Shit, now that's just disgusting! I swear if it were anyone else my dick would have gone soft in a heartbeat after that thought!

"Koshi, why are you cringing?" She asks. I look at her and relax my expression.

"Nothing I just thought of something disturbing and disgusting. So what did Naomi tell you?" She looks away guiltily then cups my cheeks and tenderly kisses me.

"Please don't feel bad! I know I'm a terrible person by associating this with you, you've been so kind, caring and gentle with me all night!-" "Shhh calm down Ivy, you are the most kind and wonderful person in the entire world there is nothing you can possibly do to make yourself a terrible person. Now what did that fucking slut say?" She stops and breaths, recollecting herself.

"She said sex with guys is all the same, if I wanna keep a man satisfied I need to wear something sexy, take off your clothes first, blow him, I didn't really get that one and let him do whatever he wants. Since it is/was my first time the foreplay would be gentle, if the guy felt like it, but sex is all the same, they'll shove themselves inside you and once you adjust, if they let you, they would go so rough and hard that I would smash my head against the headboard." She says. Wow, that bitch had it rough her first time, I almost feel bad but then again she probably did it while she was drunk with a pimp. So it's her fault. Good Lord I hate that slut…

"Ivy, it's perfectly fine to be nervous or afraid on your first time, even I was a little nervous my first time-" "Pfft! Lie." She cuts me off.

"What the fuck?! How do you know? Jeez, you're like a psychic or some weird shit like that…" I'm pissed. Not even when it's to make she feel better, she shouts it out!

"Awww, did I hurt your feelings?" She teases.

"Yes, you did." I look away from her. She laughs and kisses my neck.

"I'm not psychic but I am sensitive. And I also know you too well." I kiss her cheek and accidentally cause a small movement where we are joined. She inhales sharply.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Does it hurt?" She looks at me, her eyes glazed over and she's biting her lip.

"I know you didn't, but it felt different. It felt good and I feel so complete. Almost as if we-" "Were meant to be." The feeling of this moment was beyond bliss. It takes any happiness and multiplies it by ten. This is physical proof the God created me for her.

"Can I start moving now?" I ask anxiously. She smiles at me and pulls me into neck for a beautiful hug.

"Be gentle, please." She whispers.

"Always" I push inside her to go deeper and the feeling is amazing, it's better than anything I have experienced, she moans in my ear and clutches my hair. I feel her contracting around me, trying to pull me in deeper to her. Never have I been able to completely fit inside a woman, the closest I ever got was 7". And I feels like I can still go deeper, I can try some fun positions with her. Missionary is a meh on my standards. I thrust a little deeper this time, still very gentle.

"Fuck Ivy, you feel so good. I'm gonna make you feel better I promise." I thrust a few more times before I flip us over. Girl on top, best view, ever. I can clearly see where we are connected. She looks at me, waiting, unmoving, beautiful, sexy as fuck. I place my hands on her hips and guide her to grind on me, I can feel her pulsing around me, so exited and horny. I control myself to not thrust up because it doesn't feel as good or comfortable. I can still see about an inch of my cock and I know I can fit it inside her and make her feel even better. I try to rise my hips but she follows my movement making it so I'm still not entirely inside of her.

"Go lower." I say. I know the deepest part is the most sensitive, especially when it comes to Ivy. She looks at me nervously but goes down until she's fully seated on my lap. She gasps sharply and bites her lip, I know it's from pleasure because I can feel more wetness covering my shaft. I want to tell her to ride me because it would be fucking sexy as hell, but then again she would get discouraged because she has no idea how. So I try my best to mimic the movements of how a woman grinds. With shallow thrusts and gently guiding her hips. She feels my abs as they contract and relax while I guide her to pleasure. I can clearly see her breasts lightly jiggle with each thrust, I start drooling, They look so delicious from here, just waiting to be suckled. As we keep the gentle pace I mange to hit a sweet spot that causes her to arch her back and her breasts firmly bounce, begging for attention. I take the opportunity to sit up and suckle on her left nipple. Since she's short compared to me I decide to switch it up to a face to face, well… more like a breast to face. I pull her closer to my lap but she falls between my lap and it actually ends up being a face to face. As soon as I look into her eyes, I swear she's hypnotizing me, pulling me deeper and deeper into her soul, never have I seen eyes as beautiful and mesmerizing as her own.

"Ivy, your eyes make me fall in love with you each time you bat your eyelashes at me. They're so green and glittering that they make the stars go dim outside. So perfect, beautiful, so Ivy.." She smiles and starts to rock her body with me, she gives me a deep passionate kiss, moaning in my mouth with each thrust. My hands travel her body, cupping her ass, breasts and moving the up and down her firm toned thighs I've always dreamed of caressing. I use my right hand to go between her legs and massage her small clit. The pleasure is so intense that she can't focus on kissing me anymore and lays her chin on my shoulder, her arms dangling over them as well, the only thing she can do at this point is meet my thrusts and moan uncontrollably, making beautiful songs as a chorus of high pitched gasps and sighs fill the room and my ears. I want her to come so fucking bad, I want to feel her muscles contracting around me, feel her legs quiver and her entire body convulse because of the pleasure I'm giving her, and I know just where to start.

"Ivy, do you trust me?" I ask. She tries to answer but the only thing that comes out of her mouth are sweet moans. As torturous as it is, I still inside her to get an answer. She looks at me upset.

"Why did you stop?" She pouts. She starts rotating her hips in a sexy slow circular motion, looking at me begging to keep going.

"Answer my question first." I struggle to say without grunting and thrusting again.

"What are you now Aladdin? Of course I trust you, now please, please keep going!" She begs feeling up my abs and nipping at my ear. I smile in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, I never thought the day would come when I would ever get Ivy of all people, writhing beneath me, begging me to keep making love to her. I push her back onto the bed in a different kind of missionary, a infinitely more intimate one. I get the forgotten cylindrical pillow and place it under her hips for a more pleasurable angle, I bring her thigh under my right arm for a better entrance and take here left hand into my own, intertwining our fingers. In this position I can go even deeper and hit her cervix and make her come.

"Can you feel me go deeper Ivy?-" I push into her, reaching deeper and deeper until her cervix stops me and a mix between a whimper and a moan leaves her plump lips. "It feels fucking amazing doesn't it babe? To be filled to the brink with my cock, because it feels like fucking euphoria to me.-" Her walls clamp tighter around me as she pulls my hair gasping into my ear. I speed up my thrusting, making sure I'm still gentle on her sensitive body, the head of my cock reaching her cervix and rubbing her G-spot every time and I don't know how much longer I can last, I need to make her come and fast. "I'm almost at my limit babe, come with me. Fucking come as hard as your little pussy wants. Fuck, Ivy!-" I grunt. I feel her walls contract even harder, it's so tight it nearly hurts. If she keeps doing this I won't last very long. "Fuck! I'm gonna cream inside your virgin womb Ivy, doesn't that sound fucking amazing? Come on Ivy, come. Come so hard you'll fucking drench my cock. Just come for me babe-" Her gasps and moans get louder and her legs start to quiver, her back arching as she contracts so hard I nearly burst. "I love you so much Ivy!" She screams my name and climaxes all over my cock, making me loose control and release myself inside her. I swear I never came so much in my life, I would have probably burst the condom if I had one on, thank the good Lord for pills! Ivy for the third and last time tonight exhaustedly lays on the bed, gasping, struggling to compose her breathing as well as her entire body from the immense pleasure. I slowly take myself out from inside her and lay down right next to her, breathing harshly from my release. She uses the rest of her strength to roll on her side and face me.

"Koshi… *pant* I love you… too" She manages to say. I smile and bring myself closer to her, embracing her and kissing her head.

"Ivy, this is the fourth most wonderful experience of my life." She looks at me and her face turns upset and she's about to cry. But she keeps a bold face. What, did I say something wrong? Hang on, what the Hell did I just say?! Fuck! NO, NO! I didn't mean it like that! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! That's not what I wanted to say!

"Fourth is still good considering you've made love with over thirty women right?" A tear threatens to fall from her face. I desperately try to fix by far the most STUPID thing I've said in my entire life.

"SHIT! No Ivy, that's not what I meant!-" "Then what did you mean?! Did you mean 'oh not the best fuck I've had but it'll do' or 'man, I can't believe she made it to fourth best fuck, I'll have to congratulate her on that!'." She cuts me off, tears streaming down her face as she pushes herself off the bed covering her breasts and getting off the bed.

"You know, my entire life my mother tried to warn me of people like you, men who just want to get in my pants. I've been afraid of men ever since I got to high school until I met you. I felt so safe, so happy, so loved. Well, guess what? I was wrong, you tricked me! You made me believe that we had something special, you made me believe that you loved me back! I thought I knew you! But I guess that whole thing was an act too! Don't think I haven't heard the guys in your class say 'man, I wish I could tap that, I wouldn't think there would be virgins anymore since Suga got here' so, I guess you won Sugawara-san, you finally slept with the last virgin in school! That's definitely something to be proud of! Why don't you call Oikawa and say 'Sorry bro, I got to her first.' Maybe if I had taken up his offer he wouldn't have proposed to me and told me how much he loves me and how I'm the only one he will ever make love to. At least he would call me beautiful thinking of just me and not of a scale of beauty compared to the women he's slept with! At least he wouldn't brake my heart…" Her voice runs out and she crumples on the floor, crying so hard she starts to hyperventilate. I'm left on the edge of the bed, silent tears running down my face, how could I have let something like that slip out without explanation?! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO HER OF ALL PEOPLE?! I just want to crawl into the worst pit in hell and torture myself. I don't think I can even salvage this… I get off the bed and on my knees, crawling to her like the disgusting person that I am. I feel something roll against my hand and I look to see it's the ring I gave her, the very one she loved so much. I sit down at her side as she bawls her eyes out. Not even Satan himself would have the courage to make this girl cry like this.

"Why?! How could you do this to me?! I love you! I still do, I can't imagine my life without you anymore! How could you trick me like this?!" She screams from within her ball. I guess there is still hope…

"The third best experience of my life was putting that ring on your finger." I start, tears never seem to stop falling from my face. She looks up at me hiccupping from all her crying.

"The second best experience of my life was hearing that you love me." She looks shocked at me as a new stream of tears fall down her face.

"And the best thing that ever happened to me was seeing you for the first time on that court, when the girls volleyball team kicked you out and coach Ukai took you in. You were in a navy blue sweat shirt and black spandex shorts that you had bought the day before. You looked so nervous to play with all those men around you yet you still went at it. Something clicked inside of me that day and I never looked at other women except for this beautiful, broken girl who on the first day there spiked a ball I set, in the middle of Hinata's face." I finish. She looks at me with so much guilt in her eyes. She lunges herself towards me and hugs me as tight as she possibly could.

"God, I'm so stupid! I should have let you finish! I said all of those terrible things to you! I'm so, so, so, sorry!" She sobs in my arms. I can already see my fate ahead of me, After today I'm going to punch myself in the face, then have everyone else do the rest for me. Even though it lasted only a few minutes, I panicked, I can't imagine my life without her anymore either, ever since I met her, she was always a part of me even if I didn't know it.

"Ivy, words can't describe how dead I felt when those words came out of my mouth. Or how cold I went when that ring rolled on my hand. I thought I lost you, and I deserved every single word that came out of your mouth and more. Much, much, more. I-" My lips are sealed with warmth, love and comfort as she embraces me, refusing to let go. She brakes the kiss, only to kiss my eyes, my tear streaks, my entire face. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve her love, but she does, and when she chose me to take her heart and everything precious to her, I swore to protect it with my life and nourish it better than anybody else. Even if it was a misunderstanding like this, it was my fault.

"Please don't say that! I overreacted, everything was just so emotional.-" She sniffles and wipes her tears away."- today we shared our first kiss together, and my first kiss too, and on the same day you proposed to me and we shared this incredible experience. I did things today that I never dreamed of doing. Kissing you, getting proposed to and making love to someone I fell in love with." She snuggles her face in the crook of my neck. I kiss her smooth fiery hair, and to think I nearly lost this, this warmth, this love. If it were any other girl I would have gotten slapped across the face and be left by myself in under 10 seconds. I feel vibrations on my neck and hear slight giggles, I swear she carries the definition the past is in the past, she has no ounce of hate or sadness in her body, always forgiving, always moving on. But I can't help but smile either, yet another innocent moment that I could only experience with her.

"You're still not upset?" I ask. She looks up at me with her tear stained face and smiles happily.

"How could I? It was a mere misunderstanding, I'm actually more than happy, I'm ecstatic-" She takes the ring from my hand and puts it on her finger. It looks like she remembers something and starts laughing uncontrollably"- It's funny how I missed all the signs of you having an off day!" She manages to say, clutching to me as she starts crying of laughter. I don't understand what's so funny.

" 'cry your little ginger heart out' where did that come from?!" She cries laughing. At this point I can't even contain myself from laughing either because that really was terrible.

"'what are you now Aladdin?' when does anyone ever say that, during sex?!" I add. We laugh even harder rolling on the ground for a good two minutes. We gasp for air after our laughing fit, clutching our stomachs as we settle down, panting uncontrollably. She takes one good look at me and..

"Pffft! Ahahaha!" She starts again and I can't help but laugh too. We're rolling on the _ground_ of a fancy love motel, naked, laughing our hearts out.

"Stop it I'll die!" She screams as she clutches her stomach. This lasts for about five minutes, during that time we stopped laughing three times and as soon as she looked at me it started again. Finally she manages to look at me without laughing, kissing my cheek as I pick her up bridal style, placing her back on the bed. She sighs with a mix of exhaustion and satisfaction.

"What time is it?" She asks cuddling at my side. I turn to look at the clock on the desk beside the bed. 12:20. Hmmm… Sunset was at 7, so we got here at 7:15. Check in and everything was three minutes, we got to the room at 7:20. Proposed to her at 7:25, started to get hot and heavy at 7:40. Shuske happened at 8:10, shower was 10 minutes, foreplay lasted an hour so that's 9:20, which means…. Oh, yeah! Three hours of pure sex God!

"Celebrating in your head? About what? Wait, let me guess a new record of how long you lasted in bed? Yup, I know you can thank me later for it." She 'guesses'. I'm dumbfounded. What, the actual, fuck?! How does she do that?!

"What the fuck Ivy?! This is getting pretty freaky right now so please!" I say, she giggles a bit and pulls me to my side, kissing my nose. She is so affectionate, I absolutely love her soft tender kisses… I feel like I'm in paradise.

"I think you're grumpy because it's past your bed time." She teases. Shortly after she lets out an exhausted yawn which was adorable.

"Do you wanna sleep sweetheart?" I ask softly, pulling her in to feel her warmth. She looks at me and nods with droopy eyes, ready for sleep. I brush the rose petals off the pillows and blankets as she tries to remain awake, when I walk away to turn off the lights so I can get in bed I hear her moan trying to get my attention.

"Wait, Koshi. Please sleep with me, don't leave, I love you." She calls. I smile, I miss her warmth already too, there is no way I would ever leave her to sleep alone again. After today I'm going to make love to her every night, wake her up to kisses every morning, tell her that I love her one thousand times every day, and make her feel like the most beautiful, most loved person always. I love her. I turn off the lights and run back to the bed, stepping of her dress and my shirt as I go. She crawls in the sheets with me and we immediately cuddle each other, face to face. I give her the most loving kiss possible on the tip of her nose, she shuts her eyes and smiles contently. I embrace her, pulling her even closer to my body.

"Ivy, I will never let you go." And with that we fall into a deep and beautiful sleep.

~End~


End file.
